Talk:Map compatibility
About facer2d I haven't tried the map yet, but I see you mentioned "Facer2d" as with "few textures missing" and no other notes. I just write here because in the "comments" page of LVL page about the map someone said the map lacks at least one texture by itself, and someone said that for using it in a server one has to set sv_pure 0 (What? Isn't it packaged in a .pk3 file???? Sounds strange... maybe those who wrote those comments were confused?), so maybe one may have to add some "notes"... --The Gig (Contact me) 17:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : These are the missing textures, one of which does appear in game as non existant (behind the bases) textures/ctf/ctf_arch_r_shiny (DEFAULTED) textures/gothic_wall/iron01_b (DEFAULTED) textures/drosstower/flat10 (DEFAULTED) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 17:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : Also, notes should be brief, and to the point. No extra stuff or nothing similar. Otherwise, a large note with tons of lines may get on the way of the utility the MapCompat pages have. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 03:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm writing from phone, I haven't tried the map yet. I was not saying to list missing textures in the notes, but to check if those were missing from oa or were missing from the map itself. --The Gig (Contact me) 12:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh, yeah, I was also doing that as well. Otherwise I wouldn't place those "textures missing from the map itself" notes. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 13:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay. But in case there are both cases at the same time (some textures missing from the map itself, and some textures missing due to OA), what do you write? And another thing, about a different map: I noticed there is a line which mentions "charonq2dm1 - Return to the Edge", but the link brings to a map named "A shadow lost" instead. There's something wrong! Could you please check? By the way, the "return to the edgde" page on LvL shows this note: "The author has a script file on the outside of the pk3, this may cause problems on pure servers": maybe this one may be similar to the problem some users mentioned for the "facer2d" map? By the way, be careful while following the links within LVL descriptions: sometimes, description of map "A" mentions something like "from the author of map B", but the link on "B" word does not bring to map "B", but to map "C" instead! Maybe at some point all LVL map IDs changed...--The Gig (Contact me) 10:12, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: If there's an error, shouldn't you fix it instead of asking me to do so? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I don't know if the infos you wrote there about missing textures etc. are about a map or the other one. I don't even know if maybe you did some other error within the same edit and there is something else wrong. Maybe you may have remembered something about those maps/those edits. Also, I still don't have a scientific way to determine where there are "very very few" or "none" missing textures (I asked you if it was possible to write down a note similar to the one I wrote about missing sounds, but there isn't yet): I mean, there may be a missing texture hidden in some remote part of the map, how can you be sure you don't miss it? You cannot spent 20 minutes to check each map, I suppose you rely on console output... or not? --The Gig (Contact me) 17:18, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I was talking about charonq2dm1. If the link was wrong, instead of asking me to fix it, you could have fixed it yourself. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: Simply, I was not sure if you just placed the link to "a shadow lost" in the place of "return to the edge" one, or instead you placed the whole review of "a shadow lost" in the place of "return to the edge". ;-) --The Gig (Contact me) 06:56, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Back to facer2d map, now I tried it. Apart from the fact this map seems at "beta" stage (and also the readme filename includes "beta"), with items I don't know how to reach, and Z-fighting polygons (which are not our problems), the only place where I noticed missing textures behind the red base (and not behind the blue base as a post on lvl site said), and it is the same also in Q3A (although my Q3A install is not completely "clean")... so maybe this is one of those that should be listed for "assets missing from the map itself"? For that "sv_pure 0" thing, I don't know the reason why readme says to set it... maybe the author initially didn't package the map in .pk3 format, and someone else did... I suppose this can be simply ignored. And another thing, about MapCompat page: could you please write down a note to identify missing textures/shaders, like the note which tells how to identify missing sounds? I tried with "shaderlist" command in OA with that map, but it says "DEFAULTED" to much more files than those three you mentioned a few replies ago (while doing it in Q3A, the only one "defaulted" I noticed is "textures/drosstower/flat10"). --The Gig (Contact me) 13:58, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::PS: I think our oacmpctf3 is a way better map than this one! ;-) --The Gig (Contact me) 14:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::About facer2d, I have modified its line in the list. Have I understood correctly how to interpret its situation? --The Gig (Contact me) 13:06, January 17, 2014 (UTC)